


Bodies and Orphanages Should Always Be Separate

by ANervousBoysLife



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst I guess, Cheating, Hair-pulling, Happy Ending, M/M, thank god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANervousBoysLife/pseuds/ANervousBoysLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick was pissed to say the least. He had noticed how Pete kept slinking away to god knows where at times when he thinks no one would notice. He had seen how Pete had slowly distanced himself from everyone, especially Patrick. It kind of hurt, but what hurt the most was the lack of intimacy between the two. Before warped, Pete had been the perfect boyfriend. They would go on romantic dates, Pete would buy Patrick flowers, and he even took Patrick’s virginity on his eighteenth birthday. </p>
<p>######</p>
<p>When Gerard comes into Fall Out Boy's bus during Warped of 2005, he gives Patrick shocking news. Together, Gerard helps patrick get his boyfriend back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodies and Orphanages Should Always Be Separate

Patrick was pissed to say the least. He had noticed how Pete kept slinking away to god knows where at times when he thinks no one would notice. He had seen how Pete had slowly distanced himself from everyone, especially Patrick. It kind of hurt, but what hurt the most was the lack of intimacy between the two. Before warped, Pete had been the perfect boyfriend. They would go on romantic dates, Pete would buy Patrick flowers, and he even took Patrick’s virginity on his eighteenth birthday. 

All that being said, it was a huge surprise to Patrick when Gerard came stumbling into the Fall Out Boy bus with a tired and annoyed expression on his face. 

“Can’t fucking sleep on that bus. They’ve been going at it like rabbits.” Gerard yawned and fell onto the couch, pushing a pillow under his head and sighing.

“Who?” Patrick hadn’t a clue who Gerard was talking about. He assumed it was one of his bandmates, maybe two had hooked up? It didn’t seem likely though, and by the way Gerard had mentioned it, it seemed like Patrick should know who he was talking about.

Gerard sat up and looked Patrick in the eye. He seemed bewildered, “You don’t know?” 

Patrick shook his head and waited for Gerard to explain. “My brother and _Pete_. They’ve been doing this since the beginning of tour. How did you not know?”

Patrick’s whole body froze. He felt as if his blood had been replaced with ice. “Pete.” He looked… broken to say the least. His whole body was churning with the feeling of sadness and anger all jumbled up together. 

“Pete.”

Just then, the bus door flew open and Pete walked in. He stretched his arms over his head, causing his shirt to ride up and show his tattoo that sat right over his belt. He let out a large yawn. “Hey Gerard, hey Pattycakes.”

Patrick simply ignored him, going to his bunk and climbing in. Shutting a curtain doesn’t give off as much satisfaction and slamming a door, but it will have to do. Pete stood, confused in the middle of the bus’ living area. Gerard shrugged and got up, heading back to the My Chem bus to catch some sleep, leaving the two boys in a bus full of tension. 

That night, Pete tried to crawl into Patrick’s bunk with him. He’d done it plenty of times before without any protest from the younger man. But tonight was different. When Pete opened the curtain a little and looked in, Patrick was curled away from him. The pale man curled up even more, mumbling quietly, “Go away.”

Pete just sighed and closed the curtain. He had no clue what was going on. Maybe Patrick had found out? No, they had been sure he wouldn’t find out. He’d gone to the My Chem bus, Patrick never goes there. And even still, he was a hundred percent certain he wasn’t making any noise loud enough to escape past the bus walls. Sure, Mikey could be a bit loud, but it was just Mikey.

He’d have to ask in the morning. Maybe then Patrick wouldn’t be so upset.

 

He was wrong. Oh, so wrong. Patrick hadn’t spoken a word to him since then, and it had been a week and a half since the incident. He was hanging out with Gerard more than anything, and it seemed as if Gerard had been cold towards him as well. What had he done? At this rate, he was worried it was going to get in the way of the band, more than it already has, that is. He decided to just hang out with Mikey again, seeing as he was usually free.

When Pete climbed into the My Chem bus, he was greeted with the sound of moans. The bus itself was rather similar to the Fall Out Boy bus, but the furniture was different and the whole area was much messier. The moans were unfamiliar to him, but soon he registered them to belong to Gerard. Just as he shuffled his way to the door, he was stopped in his tracks by a loud moan. “Fuck, Patrick!”

Pete’s eyes widened as he realized what was going on. He couldn’t help but feel the surge of jealousy well inside of him as he walked towards the bunks. Once he was in the room, he listened for a second until he located which bunk the noise was coming from.

In one quick movement, pete opened the curtains and took in the sight before him.

Laying on the bunk with his pant’s down to his ankles was Gerard. His hand was laced into the red-blonde hair of the boy on top of him. Patrick’s hat was right next to the two, and his shirt was pushed up a little to show his bare back. Pete could see that Patrick currently had his mouth full.

All it took was Pete’s gasp to pull Patrick away from what he was doing. As soon as his mouth was off of Gerard’s dick, Pete put a hand in his hair and pulled him out of the bunk. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Patrick looked at him in a daze and gave a smug grin, “What you’ve been doing with Mikey all summer. Didn’t think it was fair that one of us got constantly laid.”

Pete growled and gripped tighter to Patrick’s hair, pulling him closer. “You wanna get laid, huh? Then you’ll get laid. I’ll fuck you into the next century.”

They stumbled out of the My Chem bus and onto their own, Pete’s grip on Patrick’s arm having never been tighter. As soon as they got on, he threw Patrick onto the couch and locked the bus door.   
As Pete climbed over Patrick, he had an animalistic gleam in his eye. “You’re mine. Remember that.” He dipped his head down and bit Patrick’s collarbone, causing the younger to arch up against him. 

 

As Patrick panted, he gripped at Pete’s shoulders. “Only if you stop sleeping with Mikey.”

Pete didn’t say anything, instead he pressed his lips to Patrick’s in a hungry kiss, pulling his pants off quickly and soon doing the same for himself.

 

The next morning, Pete woke up to find Patrick in the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror and examining all of the marks he had on his skin from the night before. Pete walked up behind him and hugged him, murmuring in his ear, “All the evidence that you’re mine and mine alone.”

Patrick just simply nodded, “I’m yours, and you’re mine. Only mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> This all started out as a Geetrick idea then it morphed into this monster and sometimes I wish I wasn't an author.
> 
> Tell me if I need to tag/warn anything!


End file.
